nierfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phantom Strange
Welcome Hi, welcome to NIER Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Emil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Embracingsilence (Talk) 05:04, February 21, 2011 Adopting Wiki Hi. Your edits look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the Wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 17:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Greetings 'Ello, I noticed we're the two main editors on here. Hopefully we can get more people to join, and add more information to make this wiki great. -Embracingsilence 21:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Background Hey, I noticed the background was changed. Did you change it? It looks good. - 06:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki ownership Uh, hello there. I just wanted to run something by you. Do you mind if I apply for wiki adoption? Apparently you're an inactive admin, so I just had to run that by you first... FYI, I'm applying for adoption if you do not reply within the next six days. Ciao. Yours sincerely, 12:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Hey there. Nice to see you back. As you can probably see by my cluttered talk page, Mateus and Cat are here, along with Locke (who is taking his sweet-ass time getting here), and I've put our wiki on a page of wikis in need of editors, so maybe this place will finally start going places. ^_^ 13:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah, sweet, images. I've had to make-do with google, and their limited supply. I mean, no Faith or Dragoon Lance pics. :( Lol, today. It's 6 minutes away from midnight is Australia. 13:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back. Great to have another editor helping out, especially an admin! I wish I could edit more, but I actually haven't played the game - I'm just here to help out Tidus as much as I can. 01:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks RE: Disambiguation It has been time It`s about time we reunite.go to the chat. where ARE you?! MAN! you died or what? where are you? you never came to the chat! COME BACK! Theghito 22:13, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :He isn't usually around, although he pops in every now and again to update the featured article. You could try at the Drakengard wiki, I guess. - 23:23, July 16, 2012 (UTC) where the hellz are you? man,you're gone again? where are you? go to chat! Theghito (talk) 19:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC) DUDE WHY THE HELL YOU LEFT THE CHAT!? :Yo. Calm down. Rudeness is a bannable offence. And sign your posts as well. - 00:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't make us call the Rudeness Police on you. They'll give you an ANBO (Anti-Niceness Behavioural Order) faster than mole-rats can fly. Armageddon11 (talk) 02:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Yo, when you update the featured article, add the old one to NIER Wiki:Featured Articles. Thanks. ;) Also, to the article to feature, add to the top of the page, it adds an icon that marks the page as Featured. Thanks PS :P - 01:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) wherever are you? you've been gone again,did something happen? give me some news every now and then. Theghito (talk) 20:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey :) hey man,whats crackin'? if you have some free time go the chat. Theghito (talk) 23:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) if you are able get to the chat,i will be waiting. Theghito (talk) 16:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ... did you just left me hanging in the chatroom??? Theghito (talk) 22:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) i only saw your message today,sorry i had to leave,but so,how about we chat now? Theghito (talk) 18:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) hey i'll be waiting you on the chat Theghito (talk) 17:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) whats up? hi! whats up! how about some chatting? i'll be waiting. Theghito (talk) 15:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) hey chat time(?) i'll be waiting you. Theghito (talk) 17:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) im in the chat GO NOW Theghito (talk) 19:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) hey there,i'm at the chat waiting. Theghito (talk) 19:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) i'ts been some time hey man,sorry i've been missing,i've been busy,but i have free time today. Theghito (talk) 13:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry i didn't join the chat,but i was busy,are you there still?